JapanxReader: Kit Kat
by koffeesistars2
Summary: Reader finds something that her friend might like.


**AN: This was my first fanfic, so no flames please!**

"Kiku!" (F/n) called as she ran to Kiku's house. "Kiku! Where are you? Hey Ki-"

The door opened, revealing (F/n)'s best friend and long time crush, Honda Kiku. "Oh, suimasen (F/n), I was feeding my cat tuna and-"

"It's okay!" (F/n) interrupted before her friend could burst into apologies. "I was actually here to give you something I found!" (F/n) held up a green bag with the words Kit Kat on it with big red letters. There was also Japanese writing on it, but (F/n) shoved the bag behind her before Kiku could take a better look. "Ah, (F/n), I don't think I should eat that. It's bad for my blood sugar and-"

"Nonsense! I promise you that it's going to be good! Just open your mouth and close your eyes." (F/n) ordered.

"Al-alright," Kiku opened his mouth slightly and let his eyes flutter closed. He heard the tearing of a wrapper and a quiet crunching noise. Did (F/n) start eating without him? He began to open his eyes, only for (F/n) to say "Uh uh uh! Close your eyes again."

Reluctantly, Kiku closed his eyes again and waited until something came in contact with his mouth.

He tasted the sweetness of white chocolate, along an underlying note of something else in the chocolate covered wafer.

The strange extra ingredient in the Kit Kat seemed familiar, making the chocolate almost seem to have a slightly bittersweet note. Kiku didn't open his eyes until he had finished the entire stick. (F/n) was looking at him intensely. "Did you like it?" She asked softly.

"What was in it (F/n)? It tasted familiar," Kiku asked.

"Really Kiku? I thought you might have recognized it, since you drink it every day,"

"Really... hmm..." Kiku mused to himself. He always drank eight glasses of water every day, but that shouldn't have been it. He did, however always have-

"It's green tea, isn't it? Macha." Kiku looked at (F/n) with a small but triumphant smile.

"Good job! You got it!" (F/n) exclaimed excitedly. "What do you want your prize to be?"

"A kiss," Kiku said with no hesitation.

"...What?" (F/n) looked at him with a shocked expression. She always liked Kiku since she was a kid, but she thought her friend would be too polite and shy to say what she just heard.

Kiku was startled as well. How could he have said such an inappropriate thing? It must have been the sugar. After all, he did recall getting hyper after drinking a single can of Coke Alfred offered him at a party.

"Okay..." (F/n)looked down shyly before slowly descending down to meet with Kiku's lips.

Kiku was caught by surprise when he felt (F/n)'s lips upon his. Even after reading all that doujinshi he would expect to at least know how to properly kiss someone. He shyly started to move his lips with (F/n)'s, sliding his tongue along (F/n)'s lower lip. (F/n) obliged, letting Kiku dominate easily before pulling away and looking at her best friend breathlessly.

"(F/n)-" "Kiku-" They both said at the same time. "You go first, (F/n)."

"I-I-I really like you Kiku. I have since we were kids," (F/n) looked down shyly before looking back up at the red-faced Japanese.

"Does this mean you'll go out with me?" Kiku asked with a sly grin.

"Of course! I mean, if your feelings are the same and you really do want to go out with me, I mean I don't want to push you to doing this if you don't really like me back and..." (F/n) babbled endlessly until Kiku put a finger over her lips.

"I love you too, (F/n)," Kiku's voice was low as he kissed her cheek. "So..." he turned to (F/n) with a mischievous smile. "Can you feed me some more Kit Kat?"

"Sure!" (F/n) smiled. She knew that Kiku would fall for her Kit Kat trick.

Meanwhile...

"I knew it! I knew (F/n) and Kiku would finally get together!" Elizabeta, Mei, and Bella tried to suppress their giggles as they peeked out from the bushes below Kiku's window.

"My advice is the best!" Elizabeta declared.

"What are you talking about?! It was my idea to give Kiku the Kit Kat!" Bella argued.

"You guys are both wrong! I was the one to come up the idea!" Mei glared at the other two in frustration.

(F/n)'s best friends continued to argue as(F/n) and Kiku continued to eat make out in front of the window.

"Did you hear something (F/n)?" Kiku's voice echoed throughout the house. The girls immediately shut their mouths.

"It must have been the wind," (F/n) smiled at her new boyfriend before coming in for a kiss.


End file.
